the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Village
|border_with = Autumn Hills |enemies = Ranged Kappa |soundtrack = Ninja's Respite (Ninja Village) Ninja's Reprieve (Ninja Village) }} Ninja Village is the first area of The Messenger. It is a village of ninjas and is Ninja's home. It introduces exposition for the beginning of Ninja's journey, and the Cloudstep technique is explained here as a tutorial. 500 years later, Ninja Village becomes a village of soldiers and is Soldier's home. The east side of Ninja Village leads to Autumn Hills. Appearance 8-Bit Ninja Village has yellow and brown color architecture with green accents. There are green plants. In the background are an orange background with aqua clouds tinged with orange, and a yellow sun in the upper-left corner of the screen. When the demons attack, the color scheme changes to orange and red. 16-Bit Ninja Village has gray futuristic architecture. There are red plants, and it's perpetually nighttime with a starry sky and a full moon in the upper-left corner, like Autumn Hills. When the demons attack, the color scheme changes to red. Items 8-Bit * Ninja automatically starts off with Cloudstep. * After watching the intro cutscene involving the Demon King, Ninja receives the Scroll from The Bowman. * After Ninja gains the power to time travel, he can speak with the Ninja Elder to obtain an Astral Seed. * After Ninja gives the Astral Tea Leaves to the Elder, the Elder gives him an Ordinary Wax Candle. Power Seals :For the main article, see Power Seals. Power Seal #1 In 16-bit, travel to the leftmost side of the level. Jump onto the floating platform and Rope Dart the vertical wall in the tall section of the tree. Climb up to reach the Power Seal room. Trivia * The tea house in the beginning of Ninja Village is an easter egg that references The Shopkeeper's story in Autumn Hills. * Although Ninja Village's treehouse is only accessible in 16-bit, there is a fully modeled 8-bit version of the treehouse. The Power Seal pathway within the treehouse is appropriately sealed off with a 3-wall symbol, the symbol usually used to represent a pathway that's blocked until Ninja arrives in the opposite era. In the beta version of the game, the 8-bit treehouse could presumably be accessed from the wall extending below, but in the final version of the game, the wall is absent in 8-bit and only present in 16-bit.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbotY4UNko8&t=250; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrD_hxniBPs Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery General ExitIcon_NinjaVillage.png|Ninja Village's tiny map icon. NinjaVillagePreview.png|Ninja Village's area preview. Intro 2.png|Intro cutscene depicting some ninjas in Ninja Village. Intro 3.png|Intro cutscene depicting ninjas training in Ninja Village. PanicSpoiler5.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting alternate-timeline Ninja Village. 8-Bit Screens Ninja Village 8-Bit Overworld Map.png|Full overworld map of 8-bit Ninja Village. Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 1.png Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 2.png Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 3.png Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 4.png Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 5.png Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 6.png Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 7.png Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 8.png Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 9.png Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 10.png Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 11.png Ninja Village 8-Bit Screen 12.png 16-Bit Screens Ninja Village 16-Bit Overworld Map.png|Full overworld map of 16-bit Ninja Village. Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 1.png Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 2.png Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 3.png Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 4.png Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 5.png Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 6.png Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 7.png Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 8.png Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 9.png Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 10.png Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 11.png Ninja Village 16-Bit Screen 12.png References Interactive Locations Map fr:Village des Ninjas pt-br:Vilarejo Ninja ru:Деревня ниндзя Category:Locations